CATATONIC (FF HunHan & KaiSoo)
by Blueveil20.Hy
Summary: Inilah kehidupan seperti melewati jalanan berduri. Kisah dua keluarga baru yang memiliki masalah sama, memiliki pasangan yang mengidap penyakit 'skizofrenia'. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? mari ikuti! apakah mereka kuat bagai karang? atau bahkan selemah pasir pinggiran yang goyah terseret arus?. Perjuangan melawan kuatnya ombak pernikahan...
1. Chapter 1

**Katatonik **

Cast: Hukum HunHan & KaiSoo +

Length: Chaptered

Tingkat: M

Warning : Mohon siapkan RCL. Author hanya manusia biasa. Kesalahan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Disclaimer: Aku mencintai EXO. Biasku Chanyeol. Aku menyayangi HunHan & KaiSoo dan tak _berpilih_. Kita semua milik Tuhan. FF ini pure hasil khayalan " " .

~ ~ ~ Selamat Membaca ~ ~ ~

Baru saja dua bulan mereka hidup bersama, baru saja dua bulan mereka berlayar mengarungi samudera pernikahan, baru saja kebahagiaan terasa manis dan memabukkan. Kini, semua lenyap dan berganti luka yang menganga.

Benarkah?

Memang benar, ketika kisah sepasang kekasih yang disahkan untuk mengikat janji sehidup-semati serta untuk tetap bertahan dikala suka maupun duka. Itu hanya diucapkan dulu. Seakan perjanjian itu adalah sebuah jawaban dari sebuah kuis, dan pernikahan adalah hadiahnya. Hadiah besar yang terbungkus rapi dan indah.

Kenyataannya, banyak sesuatu yang menjadi kejutan setelah berhasil menjelajah isinya. Mengetahui setiap inci dari nya. Apa ada yang lebih membahagiakan bila dibandingkan dengan harapan yang terpenuhi? Jika ada segera beritahu dewi fortuna agar keberuntungan tak hanya datang pada kalian disana.

Bukan dusta yang aku dapatkan selama ini, bukan pula hal yang sengaja ditutup rapi dan sengaja tak terlihat. Semua telah dikisahkan kepadaku tentang apapun darinya. Watak yang terlalu tak mau tau dulu sekarang menjadi sebuah rutukan untuk diri sendiri. Bukan penyesalan. Ini berhubungan hanya dengan ketidak mauan mengetahui sesuatu yang mestinya bisa menjadi sebuah rumus dimasa yang akan datang.

Kai pov-

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan Soo ku?'

'Matamu, dia melukiskan luka yang tak terlihat! Sakit kah?'

'Sungguh, aku tak bisa melihat ironi yang ada didirimu!'

Sejumlah teka-teki menelusup kefikiran manusia yang bernama Kai. Selalu. Saat Istrinya –Kyungie nya tersayang dihinggapi sakit yang sering berulang.

_"Orang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan ini, akan mengalami kelainan tingkah laku, afektif dan katatonik (kacau), gangguan ini **bersifat menetap** (bertahan cukup lama) atau **berfluktuasi tinggi** (antara sadar dan tidak sadar muncul bergantian tetapi tidak berkesudahan)."_

Bukan berarti menolak. Ia hanya tak siap untuk itu. Seharusnya ia tak takut apa-apa ketika Kyungsoo roboh dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia tak shock ketika KyungSoo duduk setelahnya dengan mata terpejamnya, tidak tertidur, tidak pula bangun. Hal-KyungSoonya hanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan jiwanya yang sedang berfantasi sendiri. Setidaknya dalam hal ini Kai mengharapkan bisa menjadi orang pertama yang bisa membuat KyungSoo terhindar dari situasi yang sangat tidak adil. Seperti saat ini.

Kai meraih mesin penghubung, ia menekannya dan menelepon seseorang. Dr. Park Do Bi adalah tujuannya. Dokter yang telah dua kali membantunya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Hyung, isteriku…." Kai benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan apa-apa dari kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. Ia terluka saat ini dan ingin membuang lukanya pada tetesan air disudut matanya.

"Ne, Gomawo!." Ia sedikit lega karena Dokter Park memenuhi permintaannya untuk kembali memeriksa sekaligus merawat isterinya.

Setelah menghampiri KyungSoo, Kai mengangkat tubuh yang entah sadar atau tidak itu dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Setidaknya ia orang pertama yang mengurus isterinya di keadaan yang payah seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Dokter ahli kejiwaan ini sedang memarahinya. Namun tidak dengan nada tinggi, ucapan kasar juga pukulan. Terdengar menasehati dan sekali-kali menohok ulu hati seorang suami yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan isterinya dengan benar.

"Kai-ah, kau sepupu ku, aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri. Berhenti untuk tidak ingin tahu tentang **_Skizofrenia_**. Ini seharusnya menjadi hal terpenting bagimu saat ini. Apa yang ia rasakan tak bisa kau rasakan juga. Kalimat -'tak penting, aku menjaga dan mencintainya'- itu tak akan cukup untuk menyembuhkannya. Ini bukan seri film bergenre romance terikat kehidupan yang hanya ber _Dewakan Amor_. Pada kenyataannya seseorang yang kau cintai tak pulih hanya dengan 'cinta'. Jangan memiripkan kisahmu dengan istilah 'cinta adalah penyembuh'. Dengarkan aku –Hyngmu, jika cintamu hanya untuknya, berikan hidupmu untuk menyembuhkannya. Itu akan terlihat seimbang dengan kenyataan. Hyung tau kau cerdas, tak butuh apa-apa untuk sekedar bertindak. Kesembuhannya ada pada keinginanmu untuk membantunya untuk sembuh."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Hyung. " Jawaban Kai mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Kai, apa aku kambuh tadi?." Ucap KyungSoo. Matanya merah, kulitnya pucat. Keringatnya masih basah, itu pertanda belum lama tadi dia berada dalam keadaan kambuh.

"Jangan fikirkan Soo!." Ia memerintah sekaligus memohon. Sesungguhnya ia takut KyungSoo merasa bersalah dan tak habis-habisnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau dulu menerimaku apa adanya, aku yang sakit ini hanya akan membuatmu sedih seumur hidup. Aku memang isteri yang tak berguna, aku bodoh, aku seharusnya tak menerima pinangan mu dulu. Atau aku seharusnya ma….emmp…ti… sa….hm…ja." Ternyata dugaan Kai benar. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Salah satu reaksi sebelum kambuhnya seorang **_Skizofrenia_**. Kai tak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Ia menutup bibir KyungSoo dengan Kiss penuh arti darinya untuk sekedar mengalihkan fikiran salah yang selalu menghinggapi isterinya.

"Puk-puk." Tepukan sinyal dari KyungSoo didada, sukses membuat Kai tersadar dari ciuman memabukkan itu. Ia terpaksa melepasnya lalu menatap Kyungie-nya yang sedang mengatur kenormalan nafasnya.

"Kai-ah. Aku serius. Kau. Aku ini tak berguna kan? Bahkan nafasku saja sangat pendek!." KyungSoo mulai mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau salah!." Kai sangat sedih saat ini. Miris yang ia rasakan seolah mencabik-cabik rongga lajunya pernafasan. Ia berbicara dengan getaran yang menandakan 'memohon' disertai gelengan ringan. Lalu ia mengecap buah cherry tak bertangkai tepat didepannya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menolong KyungSoo melupakan apapun kejadian yang membuat kepribadiannya pecah.

"Srettt.." Kai merasa terdorong sangat kuat kebelakang. Untung saja saat ini ia sedikit sadar hingga bisa mengendalikan diri nya yang hampir goyah. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari KyungSoo yang duduk ditepi ranjang mereka dan menghadap tepat kearahnya.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kau menceraikanku saja.?" Berhenti mencintai orang yang tak waras sepertiku!" Nada oktaf tertinggi milik KyungSoo keluar secara mulus.

Ringisan, tangisan dan teriakan frustasi dihati Kai yang tak terlihat berganti menjadi tatapan 'tak peduli'. Ia melangkah lambat kearah KyungSoo sambil membuka satu-persatu pakaian ditubuhnya.

"Kai, aku ini kacau, gila dan tak berguna, jadi menjauhlah dariku!." Berbeda dengan Kai, ia menyuarakan kesedihannya lewat teriakan yang barusan ia ucapkan. Ia mundur menjauhi Kai.

"Tap,tap, kreeeet." Seolah tak mendengar apapun Kai mulai menapaki tubuh ranjang dengan merangkak. Menyisakan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kyungie-nya.

"Stop, kataku!..." . "Bughhhhhh!" . KungSoo meninju pipinya sendiri.

"Kai, ceraikan isterimu yang tak waras ini!"….."Bugh..Bugh…Bugh". Sekarang ia meninju dadanya beberapa kali.

"Sreeeet… duk…. Srettttt." Ia menyambar kedua tangan KyungSoo seolah memerintahnya untuk menghentikan pukulan keempat didadanya itu. Ia menduduki KyungSoo untuk membatasi pergerakan KyungSoo.

"Cup ... ehmp ... s .. Cup." Tampak sekali ia sedang berusaha keras menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang memberontak liar. Kakinya menerjang-nerjang keatas kebawah tak beraturan. Wajah dan tubuhnya mengeliat kekanan kekiri. Namun Kai terus mengejarnya. Sedapat mungkin Kai bisa meraup bongkahan permen rasa manis tak bermerk itu. Kali ini, ia takkan berhenti sampai manusia termanisnya itu menyerah.

Gerakan tangan Kai melemah. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang melemah lebih dulu dibawahnya. Ia melepaskan lips nya yang masih mabuk asmara. Ia membuka matanya. Menatap mata indah yang sangat ia dilakukan. Mata itu sayu, ia tak terpejam seperti yang Kai cemaskan barusan, tak pula ia mengedip. Cemas pun menyergap Kai lagi.

"Kyungie?, apa kau mendengarku?." Kai sangat cemas saat ini. Baru beberapa saat Kyungsoo sadar dan kini kambuh lagi?. Ia berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Lakukanlah Kai!." Ucapan Kyungsoo yang pelan itulah jawabannya. Ia tersenyum. Ia menatap KyungSoo lagi. Mata indah itu hanya letih. Bukan tatapan kosong yang sering menghinggapinya saat itu kambuh.

"Mianhae, I love u soo ..." Senyuman KyungSoo terlihat, ia mengangguk pelan. Sungguh Kai sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat ini.

Kai kembali lagi untuk menekuni dunianya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat tadi. Kiss yang penuh cinta itu terjadi. Kali ini tangan Kai dengan sukarela membantu Kyungsoo menanggalkan pakaiannya. Bahkan Kai sempat berdo'a tak masuk akal saat ini. Ia memohon untuk menghentikan dunia detik ini juga.

Ia tahu, KyungSoo sangat lemah saat ini. Beberapa kali KyungSoo minta ia menghentikan sementara kegiatan kiss mereka hanya untuk menarik nafas. Ia maklum. Malah jika saja KyungSoo ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini, ia takkan menolak. Kai berusaha setenang dan selembut mungkin melakukannya dengan KyungSoo. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dokter –hyungnya member obat penenang dan seharusnya ia masih tidur saat ini.

"Kai ... ehmmp ... apa kau tak mau meneruskannya? Mengap .. aa emh .. berhenti?." Kyungsoo menyuarakan suara terendahnya saat ini-terdengar seperti bisikan. Kai tersadar dari pikirannya yang sempat lari dari situasi.

"Kyung,,, ahhhhh….. apa kau kesah..ki..taannn….emh?." Kai tak bisa menahan suara polos yang keluar disela kalimat yang ia ucap.

"K…ai…. Cep…..at , …, mmm..engapa slow…uuhmmm!." KyungSoo terlihat sedikit frustasi. Pergerakan Kai yang lambat membuatnya lambat menyambut klimaks.

Sekarang ritme gerakan Kai bertambah, ia sudah mendapat izin dari pemilik untuk menyingkat waktu.

The "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, yang berpuasa K ... SAYA juga,,,, ehmmmmmmmmmahhhhhhhhhhhhh!."

KyungSoo pasrah seperti kehabisan tenaga. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkapar tak bertenaga. Kegiatan yang cukup melelahkan itu berakhir. Kai mengusap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, menyeka keringat yang cukup banyak keluar. Ia tahu, KyungSoo jauh lebih lelah darinya. Kai tersenyum manis sekali, namun Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Biarkan senyuman itu tak terlihat. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin memperlihatkan senyum terpaksanya itu. Akan ada senyuman seperti itu sampai kepedihan menyingkir.

Hari ini Kai bangun lebih awal. Ia memasak, dan menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tak mau Kyungie-nya terlalu banyak kegiatan setelah melewati hari melelahkan. Setelah selesai, ia meraih handuk dan berniat membersihkan diri.

"Zrashhh." Deras nya air yang menyiram tubuhnya seolah membawa semua kesialan dihidupnya. Tidak. Bukan kesialan. Ini hanya kesedihan. Karena bukan penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin Kyungie nya sembuh. Kali ini tekadnya searah dengan nasehat sang dokter.

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya. Benda kenyal yang ia yakini sebagai Lips itu menyentuh pundak bagian tengahnya. Kai sedikit merinding. Ia takut ia tergoda. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Kai, dapat aku bekerja hari ini?." Kini kai merasakan kepala KyungSoo bergerak, tapi kali ini pipi kanannya yang menempel manja dipunggung Kai.

"..."

"Kaaaa…iiii?." Nada manja keluar. Tak bisa disanggah, tak ada yang lebih meluluhkan hatinya melainkan suara manja dari KyungSoo. KyungSoo memindahkan arah tubuh kai menjadi berbanding terbaik dari sebelumnya -menghadapnya. Ia berjinjit dan mendorong tengkuk Kai untuk menuju kearah bawah hidungnya. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sebaiknya gosok gigi dulu Kyung!." Bibirnya berbisik lima centimeter dari milik KyungSoo.

"Aishh,",,, KyungSoo mendengus lalu berbalik.

Kai tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya lagi? Sedangkan KyungSoo akan bekerja nanti. Ia tak mau nanti KyungSoo berada disituasi berbahaya yang bernama kambuh itu lagi.

"Setelah ini, cium saja gosok gigi!. Kau dengar Kai!." Rupanya KyungSoo masih memelihara rajukannya tadi.

"Aku mengerti."

"MWO?" KyungSoo cengo… baru kali ini Kai sok tak mau… biasanya ia yang selalu minta duluan… Mari kita test sampai dimana kemunafikannya bertahan.

KyungSoo melepas semua bajunya perlahan. Lalu ia menari eksotis dihadapan Kai. Berdiri, duduk, lalu ia meliuk-liuk menggoda dilantai. Ia bangun pindah kehadapan Kai, lalu berjongkok.

"Hey, katakan 'tak tahan' pada Tuan mu yang munafik itu!." kyungsoo menyentil _bird without wings_ dihadapannya itu. "

Kai bergetar, ia tak berkutik. Sesungguhnya hanya melihat KyungSoo naked pun ia sudah ingin. Ia juga ingin mengakui bahwa ia hampir gila saat ini. KyungSoo bak daging segar dan ia harimaunya. Hatinya bergejolak melihat KyungSoo tersenyum menang. Yang ia punya pun sudah berdiri dari tadi.

"Aku akan mandi dikamar mandi yang satunya ..." Kai mengakui kali ini ia hebat. Mungkin KyungSoo akan sedikit marah nantinya dan ia akan memikirkan masalah itu nanti.

"Aku akan pergi bernyanyi tidak sekarang, tapi sore malam, masih mau menolak…eum?." Sekarang KyungSoo memiliki nalar yang cukup baik. Ia telah berhasil menebak alasan Kai menolaknya padahal ia sudah terbukti –tergoda. Ia optimis bahwa ia akan benar saat ini.

Kai menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya. Ia berbalik, meraih tubuh manusia terindahnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu mendudukinya di pinggiran tempat KyungSoo menggosok gigi tadi.

Kejadian semalam terulang kembali. Hanya tempat, waktu dan sedikit cara yang berbeda. Kai berdiri dan Kyungsoo duduk lebih tinggi darinya. 'Standing love' yang menggairahkan mengeluarkan tetesan keringat panas menyesakkan, menimbulkan aura panas seketika diudara sekitar mereka yang tertutup dan pengap.

KyungSoo mendesah hebat ketika kai menggetarkan tubuhnya seolah menancapkan gas diangka tertinggi sebuah mobil. Tubuhnya seakan melayang dan ringan. Namun ia tak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya dengan benar lagi. Ia lunglai. Kai yang menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Sesekali Kai mencium titik sensitifnya dan menikmatinya dengan kecap dan sedikit gigitan. Kai tak mau membuat tanda. Ia tak mau kulit mulus Soo ternoda. Lagi pula KyungSoo sedikit trauma dengan noda biru keunguan atau merah dan juga percikan darah. Kai sangat tau itu.

Sampai Kai dan KyungSoo merasakan puncak dimana kegiatan merekaberakhir.

berikan komentar silahkan!


	2. Chapter 2

12/6/2014

10:00 – 2:45 am

Title : CATATONIC (Chap 2)

Author

Cast : HunHan & KaiSoo + others

Length : Chaptered

Rate: M

Warning : Mohon siapkan RCL. Author hanya manusia biasa. Kesalahan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Disclaimer: Aku mencintai EXO. Biasku Chanyeol. Aku menyayangi HunHan & KaiSoo dan tak _berpilih_. Kita semua milik Tuhan. FF ini pure hasil khayalan " " .

~~~Happy Reading~~~

CATATONIC (part 2)

_**Tersesat ditengah peta dunia….**_

_**Terjatuh dikeramaian…**_

_**Merasa sendiri ditengah pertunjukkan…**_

_**Dibelakangi oleh jiwa yang bernyawa…**_

_**Mungil lebih dari sebuah debu…**_

_**Serpihan barang berkas dipembuangan…**_

_**Surat tak bernama…**_

_**Tertinggal dalam pelarian…**_

_**Roboh diketinggian….**_

_**Berlari bersama seekor siput…**_

_**Terjebak dijalan lurus….**_

_**Tertawa dikesedihan…**_

_**Hancur bersama perasaan…**_

_**Menakutkan bersama bisikan…**_

_**Bawalah bersama kebahagiaan dan terbang bersama semangat…**_

_**Akulah skizofrenia…**_

* * *

-Seoul Hospital-

Kai melangkah memasuki ruangan rumah sakit, suhu dingin seketika menyergap permukaan kulit namja tan itu. Bau khas menyeruak kerongga hidungnya. Perpaduan bau pekat dan mint yang entah dari mana berasal. Putih, itu warna khasnya.

"heumm, Disebelah sana."

Beberapa orang sibuk dengan jam tangan mereka. Menjenguk mungkin belum dimulai saat ini. Begitupun pegawai rumah sakit berseragam putih terang, mereka terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Bahkan, untuk sekedar melirik orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Berdasarkan petunjuk yang ia baca barusan, Kai terpaksa kembali ke mobilnya untuk memutar arah agar lebih cepat sampai ketujuan. Jikapun ia mau, berjalan kaki pun bisa. Ia tak mau membuang waktunya. KyungSoo tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri terlalu lama.

"Maaf Tuan, anda mau menjenguk siapa disini?" seorang perawat menyapanya tepat di gerbang bagian dalam rumah sakit. Gerbang ini spesial. Tak ada pada rumah sakit pada umumnya.

"Aku Kai, mau menjumpai Hyung-ku. Ia seorang dokter disini…."

"Ouh, Dr. Park ?, beliau tadi berpesan jika Tuan Kai datang, beliau meminta Tuan untuk menunggu sekitar setengah jam, ada pasien yang harus ia tangani…" Perawat itu tersenyum. Lalu ia mempersilahkan Kai memasuki gerbang dan memintanya mengikuti sang perawat itu untuk masuk. Kai pun mengikutinya.

-Kai Pov-

Aku membaca name tag yang mungkin seorang perawat itu. **Baekhyun**. Itu namanya. Sesuai dengan yang Hyung ceritakan padaku, ia mempunyai senyum yang ramah. Sepertinya Hyung mempunyai perasaan terhadap perawat ini. ia selalu menyelipkan namanya di setiap cerita. Hyung memang payah. Ia tak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan.

"Tuan, silahkan tunggu diruang Dokter Park. Mohon maaf jika membuat Tuan menunggu…" Masih dengan senyum ramahnya ia pun undur diri.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Hey…. Kau Siapaaaaaaaaa? Apa Kau Jahat? Sama seperti Kekasih ku?"_

"_Pergi Jaaaaaauuuuuuuh!"_

"_Hush-Hush!"_

"_Oh Tuhaaan!, Apa ada satu orang saja?"_

"_Kau bohong? Dasar kuraaaaaang ajar!"_

Aku terlonjak kaget, tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini, memegang bagian dada, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Namun aku sadar dimana aku berada saat ini. Wajar jika aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seperti itu.

-Kai Pov End-

Beberapa perawat mencoba menjauhkan orang-orang tersebut dari Kai. Hampir saja seseorang yang sakit jiwa itu memukul Kai. Seorang perawat meminta maaf atas kejadian ini dan meminta Kai untuk menunggu didalam ruangan.

Kai masuk keruangan Dokter yang tak lain adalah Hyung nya sendiri. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Sebuah meja kerja, dan sejumlah foto-foto yang berkenaan dengan otak manusia menyapa matanya.

"Kai, aku kira kau masih tak mau datang kemari..." Suara berat milik Hyungnya menyapa.

"Aku sudah berniat, dan aku tak kan menyerah sampai KyungSoo sembuh!." Ucap Kai dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Eum, begitu?..., itu baru adik hyung!."Nada bahagia tak bisa disembunyikan. Terlihat barisan gigi-gigi depannya yang hampir sama lebar.

Kai tersenyum sedikit lalu terdiam. Tenggelam dalam fikirannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa rencanamu?." Satu pertanyaan lagi keluar dari dokter itu.

"Hyung, Ku mohon, seriuslah untuk hal ini!." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menatap tajam.

"Mianhae, aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini!, Katakan dulu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?. Apapun, setidaknya ini akan membuatmu lebih tenang!." ia berucap seolah-olah tak sedang dalam masalah. Namun jujur saja, Kai merasa hatinya mencair saat ini. Hyung nya memang ahli memancing seseorang untuk berbicara. Seolah, semuanya mendesak ingin keluar secara bersamaan. Kini hatinya sesak.

"Hyung,,, apa KyungSoo bisa sembuh? Ap-aa ia bisa normal lagi layaknya orang lain?.. apa mungkin KyungSoo akan menjadi hiks.. seperti,,,, orang-orang…hiks…tadi..?.".

Entahlah. Seberapa banyaknya pertanyaan itu tak sanggup ia keluarkan. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan cukup membuatnya kebingungan. Ia menangis diakhir kalimatnya. Ia tak sanggup jika hal buruk terjadi pada KyungSoo.

"Tidak akan terjadi pada KyungSoo, KyungSoo belum terlalu akut. Ia bisa sembuh Kai. Bahkan secara Total". Dokter itu berucap meyakinkan.

"Sembuhkan KyungSoo,,,, kumohon,,, bagaimanapun caranya!." Kai begitu berharap keajaiban mendatangi rumah tangga nya saat ini.

"Anio.." Dr. Park menggeleng pelan… "Bukan aku, tapi kau Kai!... hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan KyungSoo". Ia mengangguk meyakinkan, tepukan sebelah tangannya dipunggung Kai seolah mengalirkan semangat di jiwa nya yang letih.

~~~~CATATONIC~~~~

-Luhan Pov-

Apa yang diimpikan seseorang tentang pernikahan. Kebahagiaan?. Omong kosong tentang semua itu!. Nyatanya, kesedihan sepertinya takkan lepas dari sekelilingku, terlebih denganku. Masalahku menumpuk seperti gunung setelah aku menjalaninya.

"_Selamat ya Luhan! "_

"_Ini pernikahan yang sangat manis…"_

"_Sama dengan kalian berdua,_

_Seperti permen dan gula… "_

Itu ucapan Baekhyun sahabatnya seminggu yang lalu.

"_Lu, aku tahu kau sangat tegar… apa yang menimpamu, aku ikut bersedih, tapi bertahanlah!"_

"_Memang kalian di jodohkan, tapi bukan kah kalian saling mencintai?..."  
_

"_Ku mohon jangan salahkan siapapun termasuk dirimu sendiri…"_

Dan itu adalah ucapan Baekhyun saat ini.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng, ia takut apa yang baru diucapkan Baekhyun tentangnya tidak benar. Ia tak setegar itu. Ia merasa tertipu dengan keadaan ini. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara kepadanya tentang penyakit Sehun –Suaminya. Memang benar ia dijodohkan. Dikenalkan dalam waktu yang singkat. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memang benar mencintai seorang Oh Sehun sejak pertama melihatnya. Ia memang tahu bahwa Sehun pendiam dan tertutup, tapi tidak dengan penyakitnya.

* * *

Flash Back~~

Aku dikenalkan dengan namja Bernama Oh Sehun. Ia tampan, baik hati dan sangat sopan. Tak ada kekurangan didirinya. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bak seorang pangeran menyerupai malaikat yang diturunkan kepadaku. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika mengetahui Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dengan senang hati kami berdua menerima perjodohan itu.

Dengan berbekal keberanian. Dalam waktu hanya tiga hari saja. Aku dan Sehun menikah. Dan itu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

_'seharusnya tak secepat itu…'_

_'seharusnya aku mencari tahu dulu…'_

_'seharusnya aku mengenalnya lebih dalam…'_

Sejuta kata 'seharusnya' memenuhi kepalaku. Merutuki betapa bodohnya diri. Menyesal atas apa yang dilakukan tanpa berfikir panjang.

Bukan, bukan hanya itu, keluarganya yang kaya itu. Mereka yang selalu menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi terhadap anaknya. 'apa salahku? Aku pun baru mengetahuinya saat ini?.'

Sungguh, saat itu aku bagaikan seorang Cinderella yang mendapatkan pangerannya. Beberapa acara kami lewati dipernikahan meriah nan mewah ini. Keluarga Oh Sehun adalah pengusaha kaya raya. Mereka menghabiskan pesta tidak hanya satu hari. Tiga hari yang melelahkan kami lewati. Tiga hari pula kami tidak menggunakan tidur sebagai istirahat.

Bagi seorang yang normal sepertiku, lelah hanya pada tubuhku. Aku tak hanya butuh istirahat. Mungkin tidur adalah jawabannya. Namun tidak dengan Oh Sehun –suamiku. Ia terlihat biasa pada awalnya dan terlihat menakutkan setelahnya.

"Aku lelah, Lu, mari kita tidur…" Ucapnya malam itu dan aku menurut.

Aku terlelap sekitar dua jam, lalu aku terbangun. Oh Sehun disampingku. Ia duduk menyender di tepi ranjang. Ia tidak tertidur. Dengan manis aku memintanya untuk tidur.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, tidur saja jika kau mau…" ucapnya.

'apa-apaan ini? seharusnya aku mendapatkan perlakuan manis darinya! Bukankah ini malam pertama?'. Kutepis fikiran jahat itu, mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, bukan kah setiap orang mempunyai cara berbeda untuk melepas letih. Aku kembali tertidur.

Setelah terlelap cukup lama, pukul tiga pagi aku ribut berasal dari luar kamarku. Aku beranjak hendak membangunkan Sehun. Nihil. Ia tak ada. Pintu sudah terbuka. Setengah berlari aku menghampiri pintu kamar.

"Astagaa, apa yang terjadi padamu nak!". Itu suara eomma Sehun.

"Cepat bawa dia kekamar!" . Itu suara appanya.

Apa yang aku lihat saat ini?. Oh Sehun dengan mata terpejam, ia seolah tak sanggup membawa tubuhnya. Ia terhuyung-huyung berjalan. Sesekali terjatuh dan menabrak. Beruntung appanya kuat membopong Sehun menuju kamar kami.

Mereka melewatiku, tidak ada basa-basi. Mereka diam. Seolah aku patung pajangan yang berdiri didepan pintu. Aku tahu semua panik. Tapi kumohon, setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang membutuhkan penjelasan saat ini.

"Kau tidur dikamar tamu saja malam ini." Eomma Sehun menarikku kekamar yang tak jauh dari kamar kami.

"Luhan, Sehun tak bisa terlalu lelah, seharusnya tadi kau memaksanya untuk tidur, kau ini bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya kau tak ada ketika Sehun sakit. Seperti tadi. Sudahlah percuma bicara padamu! Sementara tidur saja disini, sampai Sehun bangun. Mengerti?".

Yang benar saja! Ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Keadaan macam apa ini? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Ia mencoba keluar kamar. Membuka pintu. Namun gagal. Pintu terkunci dari luar, dan orang yang menguncinya adalah eomma Sehun -mertuanya sendiri.

Luhan menangis ditengah kebingungannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia terduduk lesu setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu yang sengaja tak dibuka. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasa lelah. Sejuta pertanyaan berhasil membuat jiwanya lelah.

"Krek!" pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah sesosok bayangan menghampiriku.

"Lu, Kau tidur disini.." Aku duduk, lalu menggosok-gosok mataku perlahan, mencoba mempertajam penglihatanku.

"Ka-u?" ucapku gugup. Sehun dihadapanku. Sejujurnya aku terkejut. Apa yang kemarin mimpi. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Ne, Oh Sehun, aku suamimu, Saranghaeyo Luhan…" Sehun mengelus pipiku lembut. Menepis semua mimpi buruk ku.

"Apa kau masih tidur?" ia mencubit hidungku sekarang. Aku tersenyum. Aku yakin itu mimpi, hanya sebuah mimpi. Buktinya sehun baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi tidak. Kamar ini? ini bukti bahwa apa yang terjadi malam tadi adalah nyata.

"Baiklah, pangeran akan membangunkan putri tidur". Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Ia diam untuk sesaat. Lalu bergerak pelan mencoba menyesap dan merasakannya. Sedangkan aku, aku masih tetap dengan fikiranku sendiri.

'tidak, itu hanya mimpi buruk dan inilah kenyataannya'

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku, dia menarikku mempererat ciumannya walau tak berbalas. Bahkan aku tak sadar aku sudah berbaring lagi sekarang.

"Jam berapa sekarang? " aku terpaksa melepaskan tautan itu, aku butuh kejelasan.

"Jam tujuh, ini sudah malam Lu, kau bahkan tak bangun-bangun hari ini. aku tadi mencemaskanmu." Sehun baru saja mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku menoleh kekanan.

"Kenapa dikamar ini?."

"Kau ini lucu Lu, ini kamar kita…." Ucap Sehun, lalu ia tertaw kecil setelahnya.

Aku kembali membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Benar. Ini kamar kami tepat seperti apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Mimpikah? Mengapa terasa seperti nyata? Sangat nyata?.

Aku sangat ingin menanyakannya. Menurutku semuanya terasa ganjil. Seseorang pasti sudah memindahkanku saat aku tertidur pagi tadi. Tidak mungkin. Aku cukup waras untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

Sehun meletakkan tanganku dipundaknya. Ia menindihku. Kembali ia menciumku. Kali ini rasanya manis. Ia melumat bibirku sedikit kasar. Gigitannya berhasil membuatku terkejut dan lidahnya berhasil masuk setelahnya. Ia mencoba menyentuh semuanya. Semua yang ada didalamnya. Rasa geli tak terhindarkan. Aku mencoba menyerang balik. Dengan sedikit perlawanan kini lidah kami saling bertarung. Dan jelas saja aku kalah karena dia mendominasi.

-Luhan Pov End-

Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan kehabisan oksigen. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang memiliki nafas pendek.

"Aku ingin ketoilet…" Sesungguhnya ia gugup dengan tatapan Sehun. Lagipula saat ini suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas.

"Apa kau gugup?."

"Yak, aku bahkan belum mandi. Apa kau mau… err…?" Luhan tak yakin untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia beranjak lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku mau, sekali saja Lu, sebelum kau mandi…" Ia memohon. Ia menahan Luhan, tangannya memegang tangan Luhan saat ini.

Sungguh!, aliran apa ini? Luhan merasakan arus listrik menusuk kulitnya yang disentuh oleh Sehun. Sentruman itu mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Hangat menjalar hingga membuatnya gerah seketika.

"Tidak, aku bau, aku mandi dulu, ehm maksudku bagaimana jika aku menolak?." Luhan tak sungguh-sungguh. Ia juga menginginkannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi suaminya. Iseng.

"Sreettt!" Sehun menariknya. Sekarang posisi kembali seperti semula. Sehun berada diatasnya.

"S-sse-huu-n?" susah payah Luhan menanyakannya. Jantungnya ingin copot saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?" Sehun tersenyum –serupa dengan seringaian.

Luhan menelan paksa air ludahnya. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sehun kembali melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bongkahan permen tak bermerk dihadapannya. Berisik tak terhindarkan. Desahan nafas bersahutan disela ciuman panas itu. Pendingin ruangan sepertinya rusak saat ini.

Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya dengan bibir masih berpaut.

Luhan membalikkan posisi, sekarang Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Ia mencoba membuka kancing bajunya. Dan melempar baju itu kemanapun ia mau. Lalu ia kembali melepaskan bibir mereka karena lagi-lagi luhan kehabisan nafas.

Ini kesempatan Sehun, ia menjilat leher Luhan dan menggigitnya.

"Sehunn-ahh" desahan luhan tak terhindarkan.

Sehun turun. Ia menyapa nipple nya Luhan. Menjilat menghisap lalu menggigitnya rakus.

Luhan, menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya, ia masih mencoba menahan suara nistanya. Bagaimanapun ia sekarang masih berada dirumah orang tua Oh Sehun. Bagaimana jika mereka mendengarnya.

Dan sekarang bukan hanya topless, mereka sudah full-naked. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sehun membuka celananya. Sehun kembali menyeringai.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, nanti bibirmu bisa terluka Lu…"

"Dasar bodoh, bahkan ia sudah pecah karena kau!" umpat Luhan.

"Mianhae…Lu,,ehg..ek"

"Aww,,,hunnie-eh ini sakit, bodoh!" sekarang panas kembali menyergap kamar tak berdosa itu. sesuatu telah merasuki bagian bawah Luhan. Ia meringis pedih. Tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua. Kupu-kupu berterbangan dikepalanya. Sesaat.

Sehun diam. Ia tak bergerak. Ia menunggu. Menunggu Luhan yang memintanya.

"Hey, sungguh ini membuatku pegal! Berhentilah main-main bodoh!" umpat Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mulai bergerak lambat namun teratur pada awalnya. Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan semakin dalam.

"neh,,,, disi..tuhhhh hhuunniiee…" Luhan merasa pandangannya mengabur sekarang.

"Ashhh…tagaaah… Lu-hh semph…itt…" Luhan mengapit miliknya.

Suasan gerah, keringat bercucuran. Sekarang Luhan yang berada diatas. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpindah posisi. Desahan-desahan terus terdengar. Sampai akhirnya klimaks menghampiri keduanya.

"Lu, kau memucatt…emhhhhhh!"

"Ka-u hhh jugaa…hunnaa.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Luhan roboh diatas tubuh suaminya. Ia lelah. Matanya terpejam. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya. Untuk mereka berdua.

"Gomawo Lu…" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"…."

"Saranghaeyo…." Ia sedikit menunduk. Melirik wajah Luhan didadanya. Ia terpejam.

"Nado Saranghaeyo Sehun" Ucap Luhan bergetar dinada suaranya. Ia masih menahan rasa ngilu dibagian bawahnya. Sisa tenaganya.

"Aku mau mandi!" Luhan mencoba bangun menuju kamar mandi.

"Lu, aku ikut…" Lagi-lagi Sehu menahannya.

"Tidak, Kau berbahaya" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. Ia melangkah.

"Awww" Luhan sedikit berjongkok menahan perih dan ngilu di organ intim nya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ikut untuk membantumu, jangan fikirkan macam-macam!" oceh sehun. Ia menggedong Luhan membawanya kekamar mandi.

Next ya?

Niatnya mau dibuat terpisah versi Kaisoo-HunHan, tapi enggak tau kenapa kalo buat ff pasti pengen kedua versi. Ya udah, semoga tidak bosan sama cerita ini ya… author minta Like, kritik, sarannya, boleh kan?… semoga selanjutnya ff nya author makin bagus. Sesungguhnya, Pesan dari ff ini belum sepenuhnya tersampaikan. Kalian akan faham penyakitnya Sehun dan KyungSoo di Next Chapt…

see you :) ...


End file.
